Final NonFantasy X
by Mussolini281
Summary: Ok, Chapter 2 is up and I am still awaiting reviews so dont let me down readers, thanks again.
1. Living In A Shadow

Copyright: I do not own any rights or anything of that nature for the Final Fantasy franchise, or Square Enix. I would also like to give a special thanks to my beta: peeps15, without her I would be nothing. Thanks again to my best friend.

* * *

Tidus had always been a star athlete. Up till eight years old, someone was always pushing him to be the best; the unnerving constant negative attitude towards him, by his father is what made him push himself so hard to be the greatest. Jecht never thought that Tidus was good enough. Though Jecht worked on a salvage ship, he was certainly no weakling. Jecht was a veteran when it came to sports, especially Blitzball; even creating his own move, "The Jecht Shot." Although Tidus was also quite exceptional at the sport, he never really fully mastered the move, and his father never let him forget it.

One day, just as any other, Jecht went to work, and Tidus was at home with his mother. Tidus being the zealous eight year-old that he was, was trying to master "The Jecht Shot." His mother was inside doing house chores when she heard that Tidus was crying. She rushed outside and found, Tidus sitting on the ground with a blitzball in his hands and with a scrape on his knee, he had fallen while practicing.

"Are you alright?" His mother asked in a worried tone.

"I hate him," Tidus said.

"Who?" she asked.

"Dad," Tidus replied, with anger and frustration surging through his voice.

If she was shocked she didn't show it, before she could say anything however, she was interrupted by Tidus saying,

"I wish that he would never come back!"

"Don't say that Tidus," she said.

"Why shouldn't I?" The young boy shouted.

She thought to herself a minute then replied with "… If he never comes back you'll… you'll never be able to tell him how much you hate him."

Tidus thought to himself for a moment and then started to head back inside the house, his mother followed after him. Although Tidus had seemed to change his mind on never wanting to see his father again, his change of heart seemed to come a little too late. That night, Jecht would never return and Tidus would not see him for some time.

**10 YEARS LATER**

Tidus, now the star player for his home blitzball team; The Zanarkand Abes, had just about everything going for him. Who knew that very night, his whole world would be turned completely upside-down. The game commenced, and off the players went. Tidus saw an opening for the first goal of the game, and decided to use this as an opportunity to use "The Jecht Shot." No sooner when he tried this shot that an announcement came over the intercom.

"A bomb threat has surfaced and the stadium must be immediately evacuated." The voice echoed through the stadium halls.

A wave of panic let out from the crowd, as they all rushed for the exits. Tidus, hearing this, caught him by surprise and he fell to the ground like a rock. He quickly got up and headed for the locker room doors, when he reached his destination, all the players stood in a huddle while listening to the coach give out a plan.

"Okay, transportation has been arranged to leave Zanarkand to a safer area away from all the panic and danger."

After the coach's orders they all left the locker room. They all tried to stay together but Tidus, already being exhausted by the game, was starting to lose stamina. Suddenly he found himself standing alone; he had to think fast. He tried to yell for them but his screams fell to deaf ears. Suddenly an explosion let off in the right corridor and the people went wild. Another wave of explosions went off, each getting closer and closer to Tidus before he could respond however, the world as he knew it, went dark.

Tidus woke up discombobulated and just plain confused; he was no longer in Zanarkand but on a beach and was now being approached by a strange man with strange orange hair, and a perplexing expression on his face.

"You sure took a nasty fall there bruddha."

**To Be Continued…**


	2. What Really Happened?

Copyright: I do not own anything from the Final Fantasy franchise or from Square Enix. Again I would like to thank my beat: peeps15.

* * *

Tidus questioned the man asking, "what happened?"

"I was going to ask you the same exact question," said the man.

"The names Wakka, captain of the Besaid Aurochs."

"Oh hello, can you tell me where I am exactly?"

"You are in the island of Besaid."

"Besaid… Hmm… I…"

"Before you go any further, let me ask you some questions, first of all, who are you and where did you come from?"

"My name is Tidus and I am the star player of the Zanarkand…"

"Wait, you're from Zanarkand…"

"Yeah, is that a problem." Tidus asked slightly on the offensive.

"Depends on what you would call a problem."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I probably shouldn't be the one telling you that. C'mon, let's head back to the village."

Wakka and Tidus made the downhill trip back to the small village of Besaid where we met up with a woman that Wakka referred to as Lulu. Lulu was a strikingly beautiful woman in a classical beauty sort of way. Her hair was braided in such an elaborate style, that it was hard to conceive that it was humanly possible to do that. She had on a long gray dress with an intricate weaving technique done down the middle, she was a most fascinating person just by her appearance. Wakka on the other hand was dressed in a simple blitzball uniform for the Besaid Aurochs.

"Lu?" Wakka said to the young woman.

"Yes Wakka," she answered.

"This kid he just sort of fell out of the sky onto our beach and he says that he is from Zanarkand."

"Oh my, is he? I mean are you?"

"Yeah, sorry I haven't properly introduced myself, my name is Tidus and I hail from Zanarkand."

"He says he is their best player on the team. We could use a guy like him huh?"

"Thanks but no thanks; I would just like to get home to Zanarkand."

"That's if you have a home to go back to." Wakka mumbled under his breath.

"Wakka!" Lulu shouted, "This is not a joking matter, apologize to Tidus!"

"I am sorry for that, it just sort of slipped out."

"Sorry for what?" Tidus asked.

"Oh yeah, he doesn't know about what's going on right now Lu."

"He doesn't know?" The female stated giving him a befuddled look

"No."

They continued this conversation back in forth conversing to themselves till Tidus couldn't stand it anymore

"Excuse me! What are you two talking about?" Tidus said in a wave of frustration.

"Tidus, what is the last thing that you remember happening in Zanarkand?" Lulu asked.

"I was standing in the corridor of our blitzball stadium, everyone was running around because there had been some kind of a bomb threat and then everything went black and I woke up here."

Wakka and Lulu talked amongst themselves once more, and then turned back around facing Tidus.

"Tidus, Zanarkand is…"

"She's done it! She's done it!" A woman said while running out of the doors of a huge building.

Lulu and Wakka ran to the entrance.

"Wait! You didn't finish… Oh never mind." Tidus walked to where Lulu and Wakka had entered, he stuck his head through the door and then entered.

Tidus caught up to Wakka and stumbled into him and asked, "What's going on…?"

"Shhh! Here she comes."

A woman approached a door leading to a different room, she entered and said "I have done it, I have gotten the file." She said.

Tidus' eyes widened as he soaked the newcomer's breathtaking appearance like a desert wanderer looking at an oasis.

'Her face was like porcelain, she was so pure, and it was hard to believe she was human. The thing that I noticed the most was her eyes, she was heterochromic with one eye blue and the other green. Simply put, she was astounding.' He thought to himself as he let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

Wakka and Lulu ran up to her and hugged her and asked her a lot of questions. She walked right past me with out a word and proceeded outside and to a small hut that I suppose belonged to Wakka and Lulu. I shortly followed after, puzzled as to what was going on. I saw Wakka and approached him and to ask who that woman was, he said

"That is Yuna, daughter of Detective Braska."

"Detective who?" Tidus asked.

"Braska, you know, the one who almost apprehended Sin until the incident."

"What incident? Well never mind that, what were you and Lulu discussing before we were interrupted?" Tidus asked.

"Tidus, come with me." Wakka took me into another hut with no one else in it where he explained to me all that was going on. "Tidus, I don't know how to say this to you… Uh… Zanarkand… Well, Zanarkand was attacked by a man named Sin, he was responsible for that bombing that you were talking about, but the stadium was not the only thing that was attacked that day."

"What else was attacked?" He pressed anxiously on.

"The city was destroyed, Sin got his hands on nuclear weapons and blew the city to pieces." Wakka replied in a serious tone.

"What?" His voice squeaked an octave higher than thought possible.

"The entire city is gone, no one was left, at least that is what we thought until you arrived. The strange thing is that this wasn't recent, this happened a little over a month ago."

Tidus broke down "Your telling me that everyone in that city is gone, and that I am the only survivor. This can't be, I can't believe this, this must be a dream. I won't believe this!"

"Tidus, I know this is hard for you and it has been a hard blow to Spira, I am going to go find Lulu and…"

"Wait! What was that all about in the building before, who was that girl?" tears were now threatening to fall.

"That is Yuna, daughter of Detective Braska…"

"Yeah, I know that but who is Braska and why is he so important?" Anger came from his voice realizing the fate of everyone he knew in the city he knew and loved so much.

"Braska was a world famous detective that worked for a secret organization based in Luca to track and capture Sin before he did anymore damage. Braska was in Zanarkand at the time of this event, infact it is rumored that he was with Sin at the time of the explosion but unfortunately, he did not make it out as Sin did, Braska vanished along with Zanarkand."

"I am sorry, I didn't know… I"

"Don't be sorry, like you said you didn't know, anyways about a week ago the hunt for Sin was called off until he made his next move but all has been quiet since. Yuna didn't like the way that is was handled so she has been trying to convince the leader of the Besaid branch of the secret organization to give her a copy of the file on Sin. She feels she has a personal vendetta with Sin after her father's death, today she finally convinced him to give it to her."

"Surely Braska didn't take this case alone?" he questioned.

"No you are correct, he had two others assist him on this quest but one shortly perished before this incident and one is still missing, we assume his fate was as Braska's."

"Who were they?" Tidus was growing more curious by the minute.

"One was called Auron, he died before the bombing happened and the other, I believe his name was Jecht, he…"

"Excuse me but did you just say Jecht!" Once again his voice reaching an octave much too high for his normal pitch.

"Yeah that was his name I think. No one has heard from him since, why?"

"Jecht was my father" Tidus muttered somewhat disdainfully.

"Your father?"

He gave a small nod. "Yes but he disappeared 10 years ago."

"That's about the same time he teamed up with Braska." Wakka added.

Wakka and Tidus walked out of the hut and headed towards Yuna.

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
